Young Monster
PLANET: Lonjuria'' '''GALAXY: Andromeda YEAR: Unknown Planet Lonjuria, one of the biggest exoplanets in the Andromeda Galaxy and bigger than Jupiter is a wonder of the universe. Unlike Earth, this planet has an insane numbers of natural biomes and species of animals, biomes and animals which even most Exoplanets don't have. Planet Lonjuria covers 40% of the land with jungles and rivers, making the jungles the top natural territory of the planet while the rest of them are just small percentages. A terrestrial day in the planet is only 18 hours and 33 minutes and has two moons. But what can we see in the planet? What kind of nature does the planet have? Simple, the planet has one of the weirdest and most interesting creatures. LOCATION: ''Desert of the Six Grand Mountains'' The largest desert in the planet takes place on a big continent close to the biggest continent. In this desert, there lies the biggest mountains in the continent, the six mountain are larger than we could ever imagine. The desert lies within the nature of the continent deadly predators and giant herbivores. However, in this desert, a weird species lives on the caves, species which are the closest thing to an animal that could evolve like a human. A pack of big humanoid creatures are walking with a big corpse of an animal. These creatures are the Pretramus Flavus, AKA the Prautviums, large yellow humanoid creatures with a thick long neck, Their legs, back, half of the tail, neck and even their face are covered with a natural brown rock armor formation, they have no pupils, their eye color is white, they are muscular and their feet have the shape of lizard feet. The Prautviums are smart animals, they have adapted living in the deserts and making their own caves and houses. The pack of the Prautviums are taking a giant corpse to their giant cave, a cave which it was build like an underground village, they sleep on the ground and well as they sometimes sleep on small caves they do in the giant cave. A male and female Prautviums are eating parts of the meal, and they take the food to their personal small cave. In that small cave, we see a very young Prautvium, this small young creature was born 8 years ago and he's been taking care well over the last six years old. The first two years the young creature was living hard because the family were expelled from another pack for unknown reasons. The family were only a father, a mother and a cub living in small caves without the help of another pack, the family had hard time hunting animals and surviving in their habitat without a pack. Two years later, the family was accepted by another pack, a pack well organized and very strong in survival. The young creature is playing with his parents by tickling, bitting and jumping in their heads, the young creature is really active and strong even for his age. The whole pack loved the young creature's personality and active behavior, many of the young creatures like to play with him for hours. The leader of the pack, a very strong and bigger Prautvium has one strict rule which makes the pack more clean; never use agressive violence to solve a problem. The Prautviums are peaceful creatures which very few times they fight each other. These creatures can only fight when they are defending themselves from a predator attacking them. They try the best not to start a conflict, the pack however are more strict on that, they do not also need to show hate. In other words, the Prautviums are very peaceful creatures. 'One Week Later... The sun rises, the morning wakes up all living beings in the desert, the heat of the desert is more hot and the cave's darkness is vanishing of the giant cave. The young creature is the first one to wake up and goes outside the cave, he then notices three big dark figures on the sky, he thinks they are flying giant vultures, but something tells him they are not. The more closer the dark figures are going down, the more bigger they look and less the appearance of a flying creature. A giant dark triangle spaceship and two with the shape of a hexagon, the three ships start shooting many parts of the desert. The young creature gets scared and starts running to the giant cave waking up all the pack. The leader of the pack then goes out seeing what's happening outside, all creatures on the desert are panicking running to the caves in the mainland. The ships release five giant capsules with giant robots inside, the capsules open with giant robots with the same size as the Prautviums. The leader of the pack starts waving his hands, as so as the rest of the pack, waving hands for the Prautviums is a way of showing that they do not want to fight. The robots take out their weapons, rifles with electric energy ammo and they start shooting. The leader of the pack roars and all the pack starts running against the robots. The robots are outnumbered, but the advantage of their weapons will take this easily. The robots start shooting and the electric beams hit to the heart of the creatures to fall and pass away. The leader and two more of the creatures jump into the robots, ripping off the arms of the robot and the rest of the robots shot multiple times to the three last creatures. 17 of these creatures were captured and are being taken to the hexagon shaped spaceships. Inside the ship, there is a race of humanoid called the Asuans, with almost human appearance except they are all bald, their skin are clear blue color and they are taller. We see many people in the Post Control place in the computers controlling the ship, and the center of the place there is a big armchair, the captain of the ship is drinking water. The captain's servant comes to the room and kneels before his captain, "Captain Atrus, we have enslaved the creatures the Emperor was looking for", said the servant, the Captain of the ship turns around and sees his servant, "Excellent, now we must take all this creatures to Planet Lankra, the Emperor will enjoy this year's Monster Gladiator Tournament". The small armada leaves the planet and they travel to Planet Lankra, heart of the Asuanian Empire. The empire for thousands of years has been ruling 20% of the galaxy, they are the most powerful galactic nation and they have a bloody history on conquering planets and mass genocides. The ships holds a big prison for creatures, the family and the young creature are inside a cage, the family is scared, they don't know what's happening and they just want to go home. Two Asuanian guards are looking at the family, "Look at those things, they look interesting" said the first guard, "Yeah, so this is what the scientist was talking about. The scientist named this things as "Pretramus Flavus" said the second guard, the first guard laughs, "Okay? And what the fuck does that even mean?" said the first guard, "I don't know, but that's a name from one of the ancient languages in our planet, crazy, huh?" said the second guard, "Yeah. And these monsters look good for the tournament. Look at their muscles and their size! Those things are 7 meters tall and they look like they can beat easily most of the monsters they use in the tournament" said the first guard. The young creature then is curious and gets close to the guards, the parents get nervous and they don't want their child to be close to the guards. The young creature holds the bar of the cage and smells on the guards, "Well look at this young one, he sure is a very friendly creature", said the first guard, "I don't if the parents even give a shit this thing close to us" said the second guard. The father then grabs his children and give him to the mother, the father stares at the guards, making an aggressive growl, "Good thing that big guy didn't roar or even try to kill us" said the first guard, "Yeah, these creatures don't act like any other wild animal. According to the scientist, the Pretramus Flavius are intelligent and they don't cause go crazy like other animals" said the second guard. One Month Later... The journey is still going, the family and the young creature are asleep. They have been suffering for being in the giant cage for weeks. In the landing facility, a luxury spaceship lands, Captain Atrus is standing in the landing track waiting for the guest. The luxury ship opens with a rich Asunian person who has warrior clothes. Kaile Untonia, a rich young warrior and drug lord who is son of the many powerful drug lords of the galaxy has come. Captain Atrus shakes hands with Kaile, "Kaile Untonia, it's good to see you here at my ship, said Atrus, "I hope you have I need, Captain Atrus" said Kaile, "Of course I have what you need". Both Atrus and Kaile are in the animal prison facility, they come to the cage of the family and the young creature, "This are the "Pretramus Flavus" said Atrus, "Are you sure this creature are tough and strong for tournaments?" said Kaile, "Of course! Our scientists have studied their strength and biology. They might look peaceful, but in reality they fight like real monsters" said Atrus. Kaile is taking a look at the cub, Kaile seems to be more interested in the young creature rather than the parents, "How much will you give me the young one?" said Kaile, "The young one?" asked Atrus, "Yes! The young one, he looks perfect to train him and give him the formula to be stronger and larger" said Kaile. Captain Atrus sighs, he doesn't like illegal formulas, the illegal formulas are most made to make the monsters bigger, stronger and live much longer for illegal monster tournaments, "I knew you would say that. Clearly your father was always interested in this new species of creatures we've discovered in the planet we will colonize" said Atrus, "Yes I wanted, and I hope the price is cheap" said Kaile. Captain Atrus laughs sarcastically, "I'm sorry if I disappoint you again, but that will have a high price" said Atrus. Kaile looks at his bank money in his bionic eyes, "How much will that be?" asked Kaile, "It will be 135 million Runians" Atrus responded, "BULLSHIT! That's a high price I didn't expected! please lower down the price" said Kaile, "I can't make it more cheaper, I'm sorry Kaile" said Atrus, "124 million Runians" said Kaile, "126 million Krunians and it's all yours" said Atrus. Kaile is silent and he's thinking if it a good decision, "Very well! I'll buy with that price" said Kaile, "Alright guards! Take out the young one in that cage, I want the parents of this creature to be asleep with the electric beams" said Atrus. The guards take out their electric guns and they pointing the parents, the father is scared and tries not to go mad, the mother is protecting his child. "Fire!" said Atrus. The guards are shooting the parents, they are taking a lot of damage and the mother passes way, then the father vomits acid on the guards, the guards are down, the acid is burning the armor, but the guards have a powerful armor to even being killed with the acid and they are still shooting at the father. The young creature is screaming panic and he's watching his parents defeated on trying to protect. The father is barely passing away, he's moving slowly in the floor. A guard shoots twice to the young creature, falls to the ground and tries to get up. He's taken by a 3 meters robot (which is the same size of the young creature) to Kaile's ship. The father, weak and broken, watches his own son being taken to another ship. The father moans at his son, he's desperate trying to break the bar of the giant cage. The son is crying begging to be released and before he gets to the ship, he sees the last scene of his parents. His father weak and moaning while the mother passed away. The young creature is taken to the Monster Prison facitlity of Kaile's ship, he's taken to a much smaller cage. Before the creature gets inside his cage, Kaile injects him with a powerful formula, "Believe me, little one. Injecting you will make you more than strong, you will not regret that. The young creature is thrown off to his cell. He's inside the cell, and the young creature is scared and sad. He starts moaning to see if he can have contact with his parents or with any of his pack. No one responds, and after many hours of doing it, the creature's sadness begins to make him think of many of the bad things he might experience. The cells also have creatures from different planets and not as smart as him. Alone and sad, the young creature is crying in the floor of his cell, he lost his family and his own world, his destiny went to a completely different road. Kaile is in his office speaking to his father, "I've got what we always wanted" said Kaile, "Perfect, my dear son. Right now I'm in Planet Qatya, I will be waiting for you. Good luck with the journey" said Kaile's father. TO BE CONTINUED... Charaters * Captain Atrus Lofeina * Kaile Untonia * D'menta Untonia (Cameo) Kaijus * Nolfrim Trivia * The Young Creature is still named that way because in this episode his name hasn't been given yet. * The powerful formula is what makes Nolfrim more powerful and bigger than his rest of his race. Category:Universe 636 Category:Radionatix's Stories